


[Fanart] Invasion at the Bunker (Platonic MurderVision + Pixie & Brutus)

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Brutus and Pixie (Webcomic), Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, MurderVision, platonic MurderVision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: This is in response to a request from MissCrazyWriter321 for a platonic MurderVision with Pixie and Brutus.





	[Fanart] Invasion at the Bunker (Platonic MurderVision + Pixie & Brutus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).



[](https://www.deviantart.com/draejonsoul/art/You-Got-A-Friend-in-Me-805653252)


End file.
